The OC Collection
by Megume-Minamino
Summary: Taking request! Collection of Naruto oneshots. Nejioc Gaaraoc Narutooc Sasukeoc Leeoc Shinooc Kibaoc Chojioc Shikamaru oc and some non oc pairin gs ex. sasusaku narusaku naruhina shikatema nejiten BTW no lemon/lime request


**This is the first of many of my Naruto one shots it will consist of many list of characters. You can even leave a request. Err except for Orochimaru or Kabuto sowwey. It will range from songfics-Oneshots. Mostly second person. It will also range from fluff- to tragedy (Ex. Sad Sasuke One shot based of the song Stan). **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and all that jazz yata yata yata ect. ect.**

_**Official**_

**Name: Cilia Yukitama**

**Age: 19**

**Looks: Messy black hair, Green eyes, tanned skin, wears a long skirt with bandages around your legs and waist and a floral pattern shirt.**

**Personality: Sweet, nurturing, concerned, optimistic.**

**Crush: Gaara, Gaara's age: 21**

**The Kazekage was in his usual position, staring out the window. Until…**

"**Gaara-kun! I thought you said you were doing paper work," You walked in with your arm full of forms. "I see you're not," You nagged.**

"**Hn," He responded.**

"**Gaara, I know you hate people scolding you, but I only do it because I care."**

"**I got bored…" He admitted.**

"**It must be a tough job, but it's worth it being looked up to by everyone in the village," You smiled. **

"…**I suppose."**

"**Now that that's out of the way here," You pulled out a single sheet and handed it to the lazy Kazekage. "The Furiyami clan of The Village Hidden in the Mountains are asking for a meeting tomorrow." You gave him a summary.**

"**Cancel it," He uttered.**

"**We already denied their request five times maybe you should see them it might be important." You tried to reason with him," plus we are in a battle with them it may be a peace treaty!"**

"**Very well then," He sighed.**

"**Well now that's that settled, you hungry?" You held up a green lunch pack.**

**You two went to the top of the Kazekage tower. You loved being here it felt so peaceful and that everything was suppose to be perfect. You ate some curry out your lunch box. It was more special because you and Gaara always spent time together here. You been Gaara's assistant for about the last 3 years and friend for about two. It was unofficial, but everyone saw you two as the number one couple. You didn't mind people saying this, because you wanted it to be true. It was true, but false at the same time. It was like a nothing needs to be said relationship. However you enjoyed it. It was pleasant due to the fact that a non-serious relationship didn't put any weight on your shoulders to life, but you still wish you had some sort of commitment. **

**You spent most of your time together talking about things ranging from how's your day to did you dream anything last night. You didn't like to talk about work it seemed like you did that most of the rest of the time at the job. **

* * *

**You got into work early that day. There was to be a big rush at the office due to the fact many shinobis were returning from scouting missions and other assignments. The day seemed to be a rhythm it was going by much faster than usual. The door opened and you saw two people enter. One looked like an elder man, maybe in his early or mid 50's, he had graying hair, and wrinkles already forming on his face. There was a girl walking behind him with her arms in her sleeves. You noticed she was very pretty. She had long, curly blonde hair, shining blue eyes, pale skin, and a nice figure to match. You noticed she wore an elegant kimono and you noticed she had a headband around her neck with 3 what looked like hills in the middle. **

"**They must be from the Furiyami clan from The Village Hidden in the Mountains," You assumed, they made their way immediately up the stairs.**

* * *

"**Cilia I need you to give this report to the Kazekage," A tall man, in a sleek Anbu suit stated.**

"**Uho," You stared up from your paper work at the ally from the leaf. "Your back already?"**

"**Yes, it went more cleanly than suspected."**

"**That's good to here, I will get this to Gaara right away," You grinned as you stood preparing to go to the office.**

* * *

"**Gaara-," You stopped when you cracked the door. "H-He's still in a meeting, I should come back later," You turned to leave when you heard an all too familiar voice.**

"**Marriage?'**

"**Yes, as a peace treaty the Orikage (Made up =P) wants you to marry his youngest daughter." You couldn't believe what you were hearing. **

"_**G-Gaara-kun is getting married, but how can that be?" **_**You leaned on the door trying to get better audio.**

"**I would be honored to marry the Kazekage," The young girl bowed.**

"**How long?"**

"**It can be arranged in the next few days."**

"_**No…."**_**You leaned against the door more. Swoosh. "Ahh" "Oww" You sat up and noticed all eyes were on you," I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…It's just," You made a gesture with the hand holding with the report. **

"**Just leave them on my desk…" Gaara said in his usual tone.**

"**Y-Yes sir." You bit your lip trying to hold back your tears. You got out the room as quickly as possible. **

"**How rude that that little we-" He stopped in his track when Gaara shot him an angry look.**

* * *

**When you got to your desk you immediately began sulking. **_**"Gaara is suppose to be with me, isn't he?" You asked yourself. "But…compared to her I'm not very attracted, my hair is just black, my eyes aren't very pretty like hers, and I am pretty flat for my age," "Just plain Jane," You dragged your arms a crossed your chest. "I'm not very smart, and my personality is different," You continued to put yourself down. "Plus he did say…"How long?" "Isn't he suppose to love me though…even Temari said he did…" "I'm such a fool," **_**You let a single tear through the barrier of you eyelid. They continued to come staining your face. You quickly wiped them away the salt water when you heard foot steps. **

"**Are you sure about this Kazekage-Sama?"**

"**Yes…" He spoke as though nothing new was happening.**

"**Okay we can meet again in one week"**

**As the two guests left Gaara walked over to your desk. You forced a smile on your face," "So your going to be marrying that pretty girl soon aren't you?" You made a fake chuckled," I'm happy," you lied," She seems nice." To your dismay you had let a sigh slip out of your mouth.**

"**Yes… Hopefully…""Follow me…" He turned away from your gaze. You were already hurting inside, but now he wanted you to follow him. You really didn't feel like being near him. Your heart was still pounding, you really just wanted to get in the fetal position and have a good crying session. You followed him all the same.**

* * *

**What irony he would take you to the place were the following events took place. The top of the tower…You hated this place. You continued your pace behind Gaara and followed him to the balcony.**

"**Cilia…"**

"**Y-Yes?"**

"**What do you think… of me?"**

"**Huh? W-What do you mean? In a physical or personality wise?"**

"**Like how do you feel about …me …do you l-like me?"**

"**Honestly…no…"**

"**I see…" He bent his head down.**

"**To be honest…I don't like you…I-I love you, Gaara" Tears began to seep out your eyes.**

"…""…**Please don't cry…"**

"**How can you say that!? The one person I ever loved is about to get married and there's nothing I can do!" You tried to force yourself to stop crying, but it was futile.**

"**But …I want to marry you…that's why I declined.**

**You were in shock," W-What?" You wiped the side of aide of your cheek with your sleeve.**

"**Only if you want…."**

"**!" "Of course," You dragged him into a kiss. He added pressure deepening the kiss. **

**It was only a few moments and he licked the bottom of your lip. You happily parted your mouth for him. After a minute or two you broke apart.**

"**Now it's official," "We belong together" You had your arms wrapped around his neck.**

"**Yes…I love you," He kissed you again.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this far and if you didn't catch the note this is the first of many of my Naruto one shots it will consist of many list of characters. You can even leave a request. Err except for Orochimaru or Kabuto sowwey. It will range from songfics-Oneshots. Mostly second person. It will also range from fluff- to tragedy (Ex. Sad Sasuke One shot based of the song Stan). **


End file.
